fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 5
Lekcja w Południe (jap. 南部のレッスン, Nanbu no Ressun; eng. Lesson in South) to piąty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Po częścionocnej imprezie nasi studenci poszli spać. Nad Sakurą wstał kolejny piękny dzień. Sakuya wstała z łóżka, błyskawicznie wyskoczyła wskoczyła w majtki i inne ubrania po czym zeszła na dół na śniadanie. W drodze spotkała Rexa. thumb|leftPo wymienieniu sobie kłamstw uprzejmości typu Dzień Dobry, oboje zeszli na śniadanie. W jadalni zastali pozostałych rezydentów. Jednych schlanych, a drugich uśmiechniętych i cieszących się wczorajszymi przeżyciami. Maria przygotowywała śniadanie dla imprezowiczów. -Dzień Dobry! -uśmiechnęła się Sakuya. -Dobre Bobry! -dodał Rex. -Dobry! -odparli wszyscy poza Adim przyklejonym jednym uchem do talerza. -Kłamcy! -wreszcie przemówił. Po czym wszyscy się na niego spojrzeli. -Masz Kaca? -zapytała Clara. -Nie! -wykrzyczał. -Nie chce mi się nic po prostu. -Spokojnie Adi. -wtrącił Rex. -Sakura ma tytuł Najlepszej Akademii Magicznej, nie z powodu robienia ze studentów kukiełek. -tymi słowami zaintrygował pozostałych rezydentów. -Niech zgadnę... -zaczęła Maria. -Nie przeczytaliście nawet regulaminów, prawda? Po tych słowach nagle Adiego zainteresowało coś za oknem, Mati musiał zawiązać sznurówkę, Dansa nagle zaczęło kręcić w nosie, Ami i Mei spojrzały się na siebie, a Thanv rozłożył się na krześle. Tylko Shiba spokojnym i rozradowanym krokiem podeszła do stolika po czym zajęła miejsce naprzeciw Adiego. -Skaranie Boskie z wami... -załamała się Maria. -Bez wątpienia pasujecie do Łapy Niedźwiedzia. thumb-Tak czy siak nie musicie się martwić. -kontynuował Rex. -Wszystkie informacje dotyczące studentów, znajdują się na tablicy głównej. Macie tam informacje dotyczące wszystkich wydarzeń, którym podlegają pierwszoroczni. Jednakże jesteście w końcu moimi młodszymi rówieśnikami z którymi dane mi jest dzielić młodość. -zastanowił się chwilę. -System edukacja w Sakurze jest bardzo prosty. Sami wybieracie sobie przedmioty i musicie uczęszczać na nie przynajmniej raz w miesiącu. Aczkolwiek minimalnie musicie wybrać sobie dziesięć rodzai zajęć. Nie bójcie się, te zajęcia nie mają służyć zapełnieniem jakiś kartek. Wybieracie zajęcia, które wam pozwolą rozwinąć samych siebie. Wasze zdolności i serce. Bierzcie i rozwijajcie się jak najlepiej możecie. Aczkolwiek nie myślcie sobie, że ukończycie Sakure samym uczęszczaniem na zajęcia. Uwierzcie mi czeka na was piekło! -O ej! -wyrzekł Mati. -Czyli nie musimy wybierać jakiś nudnych zajęć? -Nie. -odpowiedział Rex. -Po prostu wybieracie te które pozwolą się wam rozwinąć. Sakura oferuje wam szkolenie w ponad tysiącu przeróżnych rodzajów magii. -Takie buty. -odparł Dans. -Niesamowite! -dodała Mei. -Zajęcia zaczynają się dopiero od jutra, jednakże dzisiaj musicie je już wybrać. -wtrąciła Maria, po czym rzuciła dzieciakom na stół stos formularzy (w rzeczywistości potrzebne było tylko 6 papierków, ale stos o wiele lepiej wygląda). -Zjedzta i weźta d*py wtroki wybierać zajęcia! Potem wypełnione formularze przynosicie do mnie. ---- Po godzinnym śniadaniu, każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Niektórzy szykowali swoje pokoje. Niektórzy po dowiedzeniu się, ze mogli jeszcze dzisiaj sobie pospać poszli znowu w kime, a niektórzy trenowali. Adi i Sakuya postanowili od razu iść i załatwić przedmioty, które ich zainteresują. W trakcie drogi dużo ze sobą rozmawiali, na przeróżne głupoty, okazało się że mieli nawet dużo wspólnego. thumb|left|Sakuya i Adi szukają zajęćOboje dali rade ubrać się w swoje mundurki. Po godzinie drogi wreszcie dotarli na miejsce. -Ettoo. -mruczał pod nosem Adi, przeglądając ogłoszenia. -Magia Wody... Magia Ognia... Magia Powietrza... hmmmm... na pewno Magia Ognia i co dalej, ooo może Magia Wybuchu?! -Chłopcy są dziwni... -mruknęła Shiba. -Jesteś zbyt jedno wymiarowy... -po tych słowach Adi dziwnie się spojrzał na nią, ta niepewnie zaczęła wskazywać palcem na poszczególne oferty zajęć. -Uważąm, że zbytnio skupiasz się na swojej specjalizacji. -O ej! To niby źle?! Chce być silniejszy! -To bardzo dobrze. Ale robisz to w zły sposób! -EEEEEEEEEEEEEE??? -Zamiast skupiać się tylko na swoich zdolnościach i atutach, skup się na swoich słabościach oraz zdolnościach przeciwników. Zdobądź informację o zdolnościach nad którymi górujesz dzięki swojej magii, a z którymi nie masz szans. Poznaj swoje słabości i limity, a potem je przezwycięż! -Oooooooo... KRÓLOWO! -Adi upadł na kolana i zaczął wznosić modły do Sakuyi. -Ettoo... -zaczęła mruczeć niewinnie. -Nie myśl, że robię to dla ciebie. Po prostu chce wiedzieć czemu mój tata wolał trenować ciebie a nie mnie. -Chcesz dokończyć wczorajszą rozmowę? -Tak. -No dobra, a więc... -tu dramatyczna pauza. -CÓRKA MISTRZA?! -UCZEŃ TATY?! -Wiesz co dokończmy w następnym rozdziale, a teraz skupmy się na głównym motywie tego rozdziała. I tak oto Sakuya wybrała Teorię Magii Zabójców, Magię Powietrza, Magię Leczniczą, Magię Ognia, Magię Lodu i inne podobne Adi wybrał Teorię Magii Zabójców, Magię Ognia, Regenerację, Magię Lodu, Magię Lawy, Magię Wody oraz Zajęcia Zręcznościowe. Po tym oboje wrócili do akademiku i po powrocie pozostałych rezydentów, wieczorem ponownie zrobili sobie imprezę. ---- thumbNastępnego dnia w południe, Adi poszedł na zajęcia Magii Ognia sam. Clara w tym czasie miała lekcje Magii Miecza. Lekcja Magii Ognia odbywała się w Klasie Azteckiej. Nazwa tej klasy pochodziła od azteckiego wystroju pomieszczenia. W klasie było gwarno i głośno. Adi siedział w trzeciej ławce. Nie chciało mu się zbytnio z nikim rozmawiać. Większość osób tam była zarozumiała i rozpuszczona. A ich słowa nie miały większego znaczenia jak tylko dla popisu. -Dzień Dobry Wszystkim! -w tym momencie do sali wszedł profesor, a rozmowy umilkły.. -Nazywam się Kusubake Kenta i od dzisiaj będę waszym mentorem od Magii Ognia. -TO NAPRAWDĘ ON?! -zapytał ktoś z tyłu. -Tak! To Kenta Kusubake, odznaczony przez Uniwersytecką Bibliotekę Piękna i Magii najwyższym odznaczeniem w dziedzinie Magii Ognia- Orderem Fiesta dela Falas!!! -odpowiedział ktoś inny. -''Wow, więc potrafią tutaj ściągnąć niezłą szychę.'' -pomyślał Adi. -Cóż ani ja nie jestem tutaj aby was zanudzić, ani wy by zostać zanudzonymi. -kontynuował swoją przemowę Kenta. -Jestem tutaj by pomóc wam rozwinąć wasza wiedzę i zdolności w dziedzinie Magii Ognia, pytajcie o wszystko co chcecie wiedzieć. W tej dziedzinie wiem naprawdę wiele. W momencie gdy nie będziecie pytać będę was zanudzał teorią gdzie jedno twierdzenie zajmuje całą encyklopedię. Co wy na to? -uśmiechnął się. thumb|leftNagle do klasy weszły cztery osoby. A na twarzach wielu osób pojawiło się przerażenie. Adi jak zwykle był wyluzowany i nie obchodziło go nic co nie dotyczyło jego. -O ej! To Drużyna Blaze! -zaczął ktoś. -Drill, Jeff Wood oraz Danny Fox. Którzy zdobyli bardzo wysokie wyniki na Egzaminie wstępnym. -dodał ktoś drugi. -A na ich czele Luke Blaze! -Jest tu dopiero dwa dni, a już skomplementował drużynę budzącą postrach! -skomentował następny. -Ponoć pochodzi z rodziny szlacheckiej i włada Zapomnianą Magią Ognia! Taki to musi mieć niezłe życie! -Aaaa! -wtrącił się ktoś czwarty. -Słyszałem, że kręci z tą drugoklasistką Niki. -Z tą spikerką?! -zapytał ktoś inny, na co ktoś czwarty pokiwał głową twierdząco. -O k*rwa gdybym ja się do niej dorwał, to by piszczała i krzyczała, a z rozkoszy nie mogła by pozbierać myśli! -''Hmmmmmmmmm... Kolejny arogant?'' -pomyślał Adi. -''Chociaż nie... od niego emanuje coś innego, to trochę jakby to był...'' -Panie Profesorze, przepraszam za spóźnienie. -powiedział grzecznym, spokojnym i kulturalnym tonem Luk. -Nic się nie stało. -uśmiechnął się Kenta. -Mi też się często to zdarza. -Jednakże chciałbym coś powiedzieć. -Luk w tym momencie stanął przed gościem, który mówił o Niki. Blaze miał bardzo dobry słuch, nie spodobały mu się słowa na temat jego kobiety. -Nie uznajcie tego za przejaw arogancji, tylko grzeczności, zrezygnujcie od razu z Sakury. Na pewno nie raz się na mnie natkniecie, a wtedy nie zawaham się was pokiereszować. Ponieważ numerem w Sakurze zostanę JA! -spojrzał się z diabolicznym wzrokiem na Kogoś Innego. -I nie zniosę traktowania mojej ukochanej jak przedmiotu! -''To trochę jakby to był... drugi ja!'' -pomyślał Adi po czym się uśmiechnął. Po słowach Luka paru studentów opuściło klasę. Drużyna Blaze zajęła miejsca, a Luk usiadł koło Adiego. -Musisz być bardzo pewny siebie skoro zostałeś. -powiedział Luk. -Hmmmm. -Adi popatrzył się na Luka. -Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo. -Więc uważasz, że jesteś ode mnie silniejszy? -spytał Blaze. -Cóż pytanie, czy ty uważasz że jesteś ode mnie, silniejszy? -odpowiedział pytaniem Dragneel. -Ohohoho, trafiła mi się dwójka bardzo ciekawych studentów. -wtrącił się Kusubake po czym Luk i Adi się na niego spojrzeli. -Może chcielibyście sprawdzić, który z was jest lepszy. -Kenta wystawił obie dłonie po czym pojawiły się na nich fioletowe iskierki. -Co to? -zapytał Adi. -Mamy z panem walczyć? -zapytał Luk. -To tzw. Płomień Kontaktowy. Specjalny rodzaj magii pozwalający na tworzenie nie palącego, wiecznie rosnącego fioletowego płomienia o wielu zastosowaniach. Niknie dopiero w kontakcie z inna magią ognia. thumbW tym momencie Luk uwolnił strumień potężnych jaskrawych, pomarańczowych płomieni, które rozwaliły dach klasy. Podmuch płomieni odrzucił paru uczniów, innych wyrzucił przez okno, a jeszcze inni zwiali w popłochu. -Ooooo, gorąca magia. -skomentował Kenta thumb|left|Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów-Jestem Ognistym Zabójcą Tytanów! -wykrzyczał Luk. -Zabójcą?! -zdziwił się Adi. -No proszę, wystarczyło jedno dmuchnięcie by zmiótł mój Płomień Kontaktowy. -skomentował Kenta, po czym spojrzał się na drugi płomień. -''Wciąż jednak nie znam zdolności tego chłopaka...'' -pomyślał. -Ooooo Magia Szefuncia. -uradował się Jeff. -Dobrze zrobiliśmy się do niego dołączając. -uśmiechnął się Danny. -Z kimś takim bez problemu ukończymy Sakure. -skomentował Drill. -Teraz rozumiesz? -spytał Luk wygaszając swoje jaskrawe płomienie. -To Zapomniana Magia, te płomienie są przejawem siły, marzeń i wolności, które zostały mi przekazane przez bardzo bliską mi osobę. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy by udowodnić jej, moja wartość i nie będę się powstrzymywał. -Hmmmm... -Adi uśmiechnął się. -Serio jesteśmy podobni. Też mam kogoś kogo chce przerosnąć. -w jego myślach pojawił się obraz Marka. -Nie myśl, że jesteś jedną wyjątkową osoba z ambicjami. -Adi wciągnął powietrze i pożarł Płomień Kontaktowy Kenty. -''Co?!'' -pomyślał Kenta. -''Zjadł mój ogień?! Nie możliwe też jest Ognistym Zabójcą?!'' -Więc też jesteś zabójcą? -spytał Luk, na co Adi tylko skinął głową. -Jestem Luke Blaze! A ty? -Jestem Adrian Dragneel! -odpowiedział Adi po czym wraz z Lukiem spojrzeli na siebie wzrokiem mówiącym: "Nigdy nie będę od ciebie gorszy!!!" -Wow, trafiła mi się dwójka naprawdę ciekawych studentów, będą wspaniałymi rywalami. -mruczał pod nosem Kenta, ale w pewnym momencie zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. -TYLKO KTO MI TO K*RWA TERAZ POSPRZĄTA?! -chciał zagonić do roboty Luka i Adiego ale ci nagle mu zwiali gdy ten się nie spostrzegł. ---- thumb|180pxDaleko od rozwalonej klasy Drill podał płaszcz Blazowi. Lub ubrał się w niego po czym spojrzał w niebo. -Hehehehehhehehe, szczeniak o podobnych zdolnościach co ty Szefunciu. -powiedział Jeff. -Tak! -uśmiechnął się Luk. -Robi się coraz to ciekawiej. Ale tak czy siak muszę w końcu udać się do Akademika, od dostania wytycznych wogule tam nie byłem. -Czym byleś zajęty, Szefie? -spytał Danny. -Rekrutowałem was! -uśmiechnął się po czym poszedł w stronę swojego akademika. ---- Adi leżał w swoim pokoju i rozmyślał nad dzisiejszym spotkaniem z Ognistym Zabójcą Tytanów. -Hmmmmmmmmmm. -mruczał pod nosem. -Naleśnik Rówieśnik będący użytkownikiem Magii Ognistego Zabójcy. Ja cię, gdybym został w Grass na pewno bym nikogo takiego nie poznał. Laska zmieniająca zbroje, gościu kontrolujący przepływ magii, laska robiąca dobrze śnieżyce i masa ludzi których zdolności nie znam. Nie mogę się doczekać, gdy będę mógł się z nimi zmierzyć. -uśmiechnął się. Następnie Adi chciał się udać do kuchni by zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia. Gdy wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, jego oczom z pokoju 310 ukazał się Luk. Dragneel i Blaze spojrzeli się na siebie po czym po chwili wydarli się wskazując na siebie palcami. -TY?! ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika AdiFire